Eu menti
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: E assim Kotarô consegue explicar seus sentimentos. Kotaro e Natsumi - KotaNatsu


_- Minha primeira tentativa com Negima, motivada pela falta de fanfics KotaNatsu (Kotarô e Natsumi) e eu adorar de paixão esse casal 'n.n_

_- Com **spoilers** do mangá, se não acompanha pela internet, não recomendo que leia!_

_- Está simplória, mas... espero que gostem n.n_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Disclaimer** - Natsumi, Kotarô e demais personagens são do Ken Akamatsu.

* * *

- Kotarô! – Natsumi gritava em cima de uma plataforma de pedra, esticando a mão para o meio-youkai, que do outro lado, também tentava alcançá-la.

- Cuidado mana Natsumi! – Kotarô gritava de volta; ao mesmo tempo que queria alcançá-la, o espaço entre as plataformas só aumentava.

De repente, uma luz muito forte brilhou entre eles. E Kotarô não sabia se era ele ou Natsumi que estava se desfazendo em pétalas.

- Este é o poder do Code of the Lifemaker! – uma voz alta e grave foi ouvida ao longe,

- NATSUMI! – o meio-youkai gritou para o lugar onde a Murakami deveria estar e ele agora via apenas pétalas se desfazendo.

Olhou para o próprio braço, ele também estava virando pétalas aos poucos...

Não conseguia nem gritar...

- AAAAHHHH!

Kotarô sentou-se rapidamente no colchonete, desperto do pesadelo. Esfregou as duas mãos no rosto, passando-as depois pelos longos cabelos negros. De tão cansado, não havia tomado a pílula para voltar a ser uma criança de 10 anos antes de dormir, estando então com seu corpo de adolescente.

- Droga de pesadelo idiota... onde eu fui me meter, essa porcaria ainda vai me deixar maluco... Negi, tu me paga, mago de meia-tigela...

Olhou para o relógio na sala, passava um pouco das três da manhã. Kotarô esfregou os olhos e percebeu que não ia pegar no sono tão cedo de novo. Se deu por vencido e se levantou, indo em direção à porta. Abriu-a e logo estava no grande espaço externo do resort de Evangeline.

Todos os dispostos a ajudar Negi na sua busca por mais informações sobre seu pai – e que agora incluía um enorme problema no Mundus Magicus – estavam no resort. O grupo ocupava diversos quartos, mas o Inugami preferiu dormir na sala, pois poderia ficar sozinho e em paz.

(Ele também tinha a intenção de ligar a TV de manhã cedo para ver Kamen Rider, mas é claro que esse detalhe foi omitido quando fez o pedido para Eva).

Olhou à sua volta; do seu lado direito uma grande cascata caía ao longe e do seu lado esquerdo, se estendia uma espécie de lago, com um grande deck sobre ele.

Kotarô caminhou devagar em direção ao lago, banhado pelo que devia ser uma espécie de lua crescente do resort de Eva. Era como se o Inugami esperasse que os pensamentos ruins que o rodeavam sumissem no caminho. Fechou os olhos e respirou o ar fresco da madrugada. Mas logo ficou alerta ao ouvir um barulho vindo do deck.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou ele, já em posição de ataque.

- Ko... Kotarô? – uma sombra se virou assustada na direção do moreno.

- Ahn... é você – o meio-youkai baixou a guarda e se aproximou de uma área coberta pela penumbra. Natsumi estava sentada na beirada do deck e agora tinha uma cara de espanto para o Inugami.

- O que foi, por que essa cara?

- Como "o que foi", são três da manhã, você surge do nada atrás de mim, já pronto pra me atacar e ainda me pergunta "por que essa cara"? – a ruiva enrusbeceu quase instantaneamente.

- E o que 'cê queria que eu fizesse às três da manhã? Até parece que a mana Natsumi não sabe que 'tamos em perigo! – Kotarô subiu a voz.

- Não fale comigo como se eu não soubesse de nada e fosse uma total inútil! – Natsumi também elevou a voz, se virando bruscamente de volta na direção do lago para não olhar mais para Kotarô.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

- ...Tá, me desculpa. Acho que 'tamos todos um pouco nervosos. – o meio-youkai se sentou ao lado dela sem cerimônias.

- E não me assuste se sentando assim do meu lado sem mais nem menos! – a Murakami deu um pulo desajeitado pro lado oposto ao de Kotarô.

- Mas que coisa, nem sentar mais do seu lado eu posso! – ele resmungou, olhando pro alto como se brigasse com o céu acima deles.

- Não é nada disso! – ela se apressou em dizer – É que... que... ah, não importa! – ela desistiu de responder, ficando novamente muito vermelha.

- Pfffiu... – Kotarô suspirou – Dá pra saber pelo menos porque 'cê tá aqui fora a essa hora da madrugada?

- É que... acho que comi demais na janta, perdi o sono... – a ruiva tinha um olhar distante para o lago brilhante à sua frente – E você?

- Eu? – Kotarô pareceu surpreendido – Ah, também perdi o sono, acho que não tô acostumado a dormir nessa forma crescida – ele olhou para a própria mão direita, mexendo-a.

- Ah, sim...

Ficaram em silêncio novamente.

- Kotarô...

- Hum?

- Eu... bem... ahn... me perdoe! – disse Natsumi depressa.

- Hein? Perdoar por quê?

- Eu... bem, nós... fizemos... o pacto... pra você me proteger e eu te ajudar a lutar... mas até agora eu não fiz nada... não tive coragem de evocar meus poderes até agora... e a situação cada vez fica pior... – ela apertava as mãos no colo, e duas pequenas lágrimas caíram do seu rosto – Continuo sendo um fardo pra você, não devia ser assim, eu sei que não... – e completou com a voz embargada.

- E-ei mana, que isso, não precisa chorar! – Kotarô estava desconcertado com a reação de Natsumi.

- Eu sei que sempre fui uma coadjuvante... mas achei que... depois do pacto... isso iria mudar... mas continuei incapaz de fazer qualquer...

- Não é nada disso... mana Natsumi. – ele a interrompeu.

- Ahn?

- Não é que 'cê não sabe fazer nada. É que você... não precisa fazer nada, não ainda. – o Inugami virou o rosto, ficando de costas para a ruiva. E continuou:

- Fizemos o tal do pacto pra aumentar a sua segurança. E pra eu ficar mais tranqüilo também. Mas por enquanto, 'cê não precisa lutar. Eu não quero que você lute, por isso tô te protegendo. E vou te proteger até onde der pra você não se arriscar.

Natsumi corou violentamente.

- M-m-mas é que eu não q-queria que aquele bei... DIGO, a-aquele pacto não servisse pra nada... sou sua primeira ministra magi e ainda não consegui nem usar a minha carta pacto... nem sei o que ela faz!

Kotarô remexeu nos bolsos do pijama que usava e pegou a carta com o nome de Natsumi, que guardava consigo justo por achar mais seguro. E se virou para a ruiva.

- Até agora essa é a única carta que eu tenho e não senti necessidade de usar ela e nem de criar outras. – ele sorriu.

- Criar outras... você diz... fazer mais pactos? – ela perguntou com um tom esquisito na voz.

- É né, mas acho que nem precisa... – Kotarô pareceu sem-graça.

Natsumi olhou para os lados, nervosa. Era claro que cartas pacto eram feitas com pactos! E pactos são feitos... com beijos!

Só de pensar nessa possibilidade, ela sentia seu estômago pesar... Kotarô distribuindo beijos em outras garotas, quem sabe até da mesma sala dela, quem sabe até na Chizuru...

- Era por isso que 'cê não tava conseguindo dormir? – Kotarô agora olhava diretamente para a jovem, perdida em pensamentos.

- AH! – ela se assustou – É que... bem... ahn... ahhhhhh... era sim... vi todas as meninas tão poderosas, fazendo tantas coisas e usando suas cartas que me senti péssima em ainda não ter feito nada...

- Mas que besteira! – o meio-youkai riu – Deixa pra ficar sem dormir quando 'cê tiver motivo, enquanto eu 'tiver por aqui, 'cê pode dormir tranquila. – ele deu uma piscadela.

Natsumi não tinha mais aonde ficar vermelha. Quem olhasse mais de perto poderia ver fumaça saindo da sua cabeça; provavelmente, do seu cérebro derretendo.

"Ai, e agora... eu devo perguntar pra ele porque ele quer tanto assim me proteger? Mas se eu perguntar vou parecer interessada demais... mas também se não perguntar posso parecer confiante demais... mas e se eu perguntar e ele estranhar? E se ele der uma resposta idiota, onde eu enfio a minha cara? E se eu não perguntar e descobrir da pior maneira? Mas porque eu quero saber isso também, não tem nada demais, né? E..."

- Tá tudo bem, mana? – Kotarô a olhava com uma expressão esquisita.

- Ahhhhhhh sim claro está tudo ótimo porque não estaria? – a Murakami respondeu sem respirar – Bem, então... que bom, né? – ela continuou, atrapalhada, enrubescendo mais e mexendo as mãos – Eu estava preocupada achando que estava sendo um estorvo pra você e...

E o Inugami a interrompeu de novo. Dessa vez, deitando e apoiando a cabeça no colo da ruiva.

- QUÊ? Kotarô, o que é isso? – Natsumi quase gritou, movimentando os braços histericamente.

- Tô com sono, mana Natsumi... 'cê não foi a única que dormiu mal, né? – ele ajeitou a cabeça no colo da Murakami.

- N-n-n-não, m-m-mas é que... – e ela parou de falar ao perceber que Kotarô parecia já ter pego no sono.

Natsumi ficou um tempo em silêncio, observando o meio-youkai. Estava dividida em levantar dali e deixá-lo dormindo no chão, em acordá-lo ou em ficar ali mesmo, do jeito que estava.

"Ele é tão... quentinho... AI NATSUMI, quê que você tá pensando?" – ela se deu um tapa na cabeça, enquanto olhava a cabeça de Kotarô mexer levemente no seu colo. Era a perfeita mistura de um humano com um cachorrinho carente de atenção, ela concluiu. E também pensou no quanto ele odiaria ouvir essa comparação.

Perdida novamente em seus devaneios, estava prestes a colocar sua mão sobre os cabelos escuros do meio-youkai...

- Ei, mana Natsumi... – ele a chamou de repente. Natsumi quase engasgou na hora de falar, a mão a meio caminho da cabeça de Kotarô.

- Q-q-que... o que foi?

- 'Cê já parou pra pensar... no poder do Code of The Lifemaker?

- Aquilo que o Fate está querendo? Bem, já tentei pensar em algumas coisas, mas realmente não tenho nenhuma ideia...

- Hum... – ele então ficou em silêncio.

- Mas por que essa pergunta agora, Kotarô?

- Nah, por nada... não quero te preocupar.

Outro silêncio.

- Parece que... tem alguma relação com aquele poder estranho... que apaga as pessoas... – o meio-youkai prosseguiu de repente – e parece que ele só atinge totalmente quem é do Mundus Magicus...

- Hein? Quer dizer que quem é do... "Mundo Real" não é atingido?

- Não com a mesma força... ainda não dá pra entender direito... e isso deixa a gente meio maluco...

- Então quer dizer que se um daqueles raios te acertar, você...! – Natsumi pôs uma mão na boca, a conclusão que ela havia chegado era assustadora demais pra se falar.

- Aí, viu, por isso que eu não queria falar nada! – Kotarô se levantou rapidamente, se virando para Natsumi.

- M-m-mas Kotarô, se você for atingido, você vai desaparecer! Não... – ela já tinha os olhos marejados.

- Eu não vou ser atingido nem vou desaparecer! – o meio-youkai segurou o braço direito da jovem – Eu tenho medo é que VOCÊ seja atingida, que VOCÊ desapareça!

- ...Hein? – Natsumi corou.

- Ah droga... – Kotarô virou o rosto levemente, tentando esconder o rubor na face – Eu... não sei o que faria se você fosse ferida na minha frente. Se aquele negócio das pétalas te acertasse. Não posso deixar isso acontecer de jeito nenhum. Eu nunca ia me perdoar...

"Ele falou de novo... ai... eu preciso saber..." – a ruiva apertou os lábios e perguntou de uma vez, apesar do gaguejo:

- M-mas p-por que isso agora, Kotarô?

- Porque...

Natsumi engoliu em seco antes da resposta.

- ...'cê é a minha família agora, a única que eu tenho.

"Ahhhhh... não era bem a resposta que eu esperava... RAIOS NATSUMI, PARA DE DELIRAR!" – ela brigava consigo mesma dentro da sua cabeça.

- 'Cê me emprestou até o nome da sua família! – Kotarô riu – Por isso tenho o dever de te proteger!

- Ahhh, claro... – Natsumi parecia ter murchado.

- Ahhhhh, agora posso dormir sossegado! – o meio-youkai se jogou novamente no colo de Natsumi, dessa vez virado pra cima, e bocejou.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- E-era... isso que não tava te deixando dormir, Kotarô?

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio.

- ...Tive um sonho estranho antes de vir aqui pra fora. – ele respondeu olhando diretamente para o céu escuro, sem encarar Natsumi. E virou de lado.

A Murakami suspirou. Havia sido uma resposta bem inconclusiva, afinal. Mas aquele era o jeito do Kotarô, e ora bolas, ele só tinha dez anos ainda, ela se lembrou.

Ficou quieta, observando o lago à sua frente. E sentiu as pálpebras pesarem, o sono perdido finalmente parecia ter chegado.

- Eu menti.

Natsumi despertou e olhou assustada para baixo; viu o meio-youkai imóvel, exatamente como estava no seu colo.

"Devo ter pego no sono e estou sonhando... ou ele fala coisas sem sentido dormindo?" – ela esfregou os olhos inconscientemente.

- Eu menti... é que eu amo você. – e a ruiva ouviu a voz de Kotarô claramente.

- O... q-quê? – Natsumi estremeceu – Ko-Kotarô... q-que é isso... ahhhh s-sim, da vez que fizemos o pacto... o-olha, não precisa falar o mesmo que eu falei pra eu entender que tá tudo bem... é sério e...

- Não tô falando porque você disse a mesma coisa. Falei porque é a verdade.

A Murakami ficou sem reação.

- C-como a-assim a verd...?

- Eu te protejo porque amo você. E não vai ser o Fate nem o Code of the Lifemaker que vai tirar ou apagar isso de mim. Eu não quero e nem vou perder a Natsumi.

Foi a primeira vez que ela se lembrava de ouvir Kotarô chamá-la pelo nome, sem a alcunha do "mana". E em nenhum momento ele se virou para olhá-la.

Talvez estivesse tão vermelho quanto Natsumi sentia que sua face estava naquele momento.

Aquilo foi uma "declaração ao estilo Kotarô" ou ela estava tendo mais um dos seus delírios?

Preferiu ficar com a dúvida e aproveitar o momento.

Mas algo ainda a incomodava.

Aquele Kotarô adolescente estava confundindo sua cabeça mais ainda.

- Ko-Kotarô... – a ruiva não conseguiu evitar de gaguejar, enquanto remexia no bolso do robe e pegava uma bolinha azul – N-não quer tomar uma pílula pra voltar a sua forma normal? Talvez assim você consiga dormir melhor... – ela o tocou de leve no ombro para lhe chamar a atenção.

- Não... assim tá bom... eu sinto que fico mais perto de você. – ele então esticou o braço direito por cima do seu ombro, alcançando a mão de Natsumi e a segurando.

A Murakami subiu todos os tons de vermelho e roxo ao mesmo tempo. Queria sai correndo dali, mas logo percebeu que o meio-youkai segurava a sua mão como se não quisesse que ela fosse embora.

Suspirou. E resolveu ficar ali, o resto da madrugada, zelando pelo sono do Inugami, que agora dormia tranqüilo no seu colo.

Colocou o seu braço esquerdo sobre o braço esquerdo de Kotarô, apoiando sua cabeça sobre ele. O meio-youkai não se mexeu e nem se virou, continuando de lado. E nem soltou a mão da ruiva.

Talvez... ele realmente tivesse medo de perdê-la.

E talvez o delírio de Natsumi não fosse tão delírio assim.

* * *

_Deixem comentários por favor!_

_Beijos_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
